


Dancing

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: StrangeFrost Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Prompt fill for Flufftober 2019 Day 1





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com/

The night was cool as Stephen and Loki walked through Central Park. Loki had, of course, never been and he was having a hard time focusing on the conversation when there were so many things to take in: trees, birds, flowers, squirrels, a dog over there, a child over here. It was quite unexpected since he'd though parks were meant to be quiet, peaceful places. He was halfway through his third attempt to tell Stephen the story of the time he shapeshifted into a snake to fight a mongoose- just to prove a point, only to be manhandled by a snake-loving Thor once he was victorious- when he stopped short, halting in his tracks. He appeared to be straining to listen to something.  
  
Stephen, who'd gotten a few steps ahead before he realized Loki was no longer beside him, stopped and turned. "Are you alright? What happened?" Loki shushed the sorcerer who frowned a little and returned to the man's side. "Loki?"  
  
"Music."  
  
"What?"  
  
"_Music_," Loki repeated firmly, appearing both confused and awestruck. "So many things going on in this park already and now there's music."

"Oh. Yes, there's a quartet that plays in the gazebo on the first Saturday evening of every month," Stephen confirmed. "It's quite lo--"  
  
"The _what_?"  
  
"The gazeb- Oh, come on. I'll show you." Stephen took Loki's hand in his and led him up the path they'd been walking, following a slight curve to the left until a white wooden gazebo came into view. Just as Stephen had said, there were two men and two women in black formal attire playing stringed instruments inside, dimly lit by an unseen light source above them in the gazebo's ceiling.  
  
Together, they watched and listened for a brief moment. "Suite number one in G-major by Johann Sebastian Bach," Stephen identified easily. "Year 1717. Originally meant for the cello. Which is that larger instrument the woman on the far left is playing. But it's been nicely adapted for an entire quartet. This is not the first time, but they're playing very well."  
  
"It is beautiful," Loki agreed, his eyes not straying from the quartet once.   
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
Stephen's question caught Loki off guard and he tore his gaze from the players to look at Stephen, surprised. "...yes, I... think I'd like that."  
  
With a smile, Stephen bowed neatly, offering his hand to Loki. Loki fought back a smile of his own as he placed his hand in Stephen's and let himself be led in an impromptu waltz on the park's soft grass. Maybe Midgard wasn't so terrible. There was still magic, not just within the sorcerer, but in the little things like the music in the park and in the dancing of two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
